He Who Protects
by Canela-Spice
Summary: Life in heaven was peaceful for Ichigo Kurosaki until everything changed, he was transformed into a demon then kicked out of heaven by his very own father BUT this was all apart of Aizen's plan. Even after being banished from heaven Ichigo would not allow Aizen to steal what was his. Ichigo would always protect her no matter what.


You already know this but I DO NOT OWN BLEACH! I have to say that or else _they'll_ come after me.

Enjoy reading.

* * *

He who protects.

Chapter one: The Birth of the protector.

_Long ago before the world called Earth was even thought of, there was a heaven where the god Isshin Kurosaki and his wife Masaki Kurosaki resided. The two lived peacefully in heaven with their friends who where known as _angels_ there was no such thing as hate or war, life in heaven was peaceful. _

Isshin sat up in his giant king sized bed as a golden ray of light seeped through the beautiful white curtains; he stretched a bit then looked down at his gorgeous wife, Masaki. Her long orange bangs covered her eyes but he could see that she was awake. She held on tightly to a fluffy white pillow with her chin berried into it. She looked as if she was in deep thought. "Masaki, my dear." Isshin started with worry in his voice. "Is there something wrong?" He brushed her bangs to the side of her face.

She sighed deeply into the pillow then swiftly flipped over on her back now looking up at the ceiling. "Now what would make you think that there was something wrong?" She asked now looking up at him with a smile.

Isshin nodded his head with a smiling smirk. "My dear, Masaki, I have lived and loved you for over a thousand years…" He cupped his hand around her cheek. "Now tell me what's bothering you."

Masaki playfully rolled her eyes. "Alright." She mumbled in a sweet tone. "I've been thinking a lot…" She sat herself up letting the bed sheets fall from her revealing her sleepwear. "And…" She looked down, now to nerves to say anymore.

"And…?" Isshin pressed on.

Masaki placed her hand on top of Isshin's. "And…" She looked deep within his eyes. "I want a baby." There was so much adore in her brown orbs, as if she had already imagined what the baby would look like, as if she already loved him.

Isshin was shocked by his wife's confession. How long had she been wanted a baby? Was she waiting for him to say he wanted one first? Why does she want a baby? But of course he would love to have a child with her, something to call their own, it just never crossed his mind. "I-I see…" He looked at anything in their large room but her.

Masaki's eyes saddened. "Do you not want a child?" She asked with a whisper.

Isshin's eyes widened when he realized that he had given his wife the wrong impression. He quickly turned his gaze back to her, both of his large hands grabbing hold of hers. "Oh no my dear, it's not that!" He used his index finger to life her chin so she was looked back up at him. "I would love to have a child with you, my love." He said with a smile.

Masaki's whole face lit up with excitement. "Really!" She watched him nodded with his signature corny smile. "Oh thank you so much Isshin!" Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and her body slammed into his chest causing them to both fall back onto the bed.

Isshin wrapped his arms around his wife's waist, holding her as close to him as possible. Their noses barley touching as they stared at each other with much love. "So…" Isshin said huskily. "Lets get started…"

_9 months later the heavens sang with joy as a strong healthy boy with bright orange hair was born, is name… was Kurosaki Ichigo. _

"Aizen," A man whispered from the shadows. "The lord's son was just birthed."

"Thank you Gin." Aizen spoke as he looked down at the celebrating city of angels. "And he does not show any signs of…" He paused. "Deformation?" His hand's folded behind his back as he continued to gaze out the castle window.

"No sir." Gin started. "It will take time for his 'deformation' to develop." Gin walked to Aizen's side also looking down at the angels rejoicing for the birth of Ichigo. "It will take a while for the poison to dissolve in his system since Ichigo is _his_ son. His body will try to reject it but I am positive that our plans will work out perfectly." He looked over at Aizen. "He should be fully transformed within a billion years." Gin smirked.

"A billion, huh?" Aizen smirked. "I would have thought it would take longer then that." He turned his back to the window and slowly walked away. "Come Gin, we have so much to conquer and destroy in such little time." He said in a sneaky tone.

Gin nodded. "Yes… Lord Aizen."

* * *

**So was this a good opening for you? I already finished the next chapter so that will be up pretty soon and the next chapter is way longer then this one. Hope you liked it and please stay tuned. **

**P.S: Yes I will be updating **_I'd Come For You _**soon. My brother has my flash drive so once I get that back I'll update ASAP. **_He who protects_** is already typed up on my computer so you wont have to worry about any late updates.**

**Bye-bye **


End file.
